Hurt me
by soldaria
Summary: Traduction.Hotch et Reid. Comment cela a comméncé. Oneshot. Slash!


Hurt me

Hurt me

Auteur : TheLovethief

Traductrice : Soldaria

Série : Esprits Criminels

Couple/ Personnage : Aaron Hotchner / Spencer Reid

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Esprits Criminelles ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. L'histoire non plus.

Avis : J'ai traduit cette histoire du mieux que je pouvais. Il se peut qu'il y ait de léger changement pour une meilleure concordance de la phrase. Merci de votre compréhension.

--oHot

Aaron Hotchner n'avait jamais été un grand buveur. Peut-être un verre de vin ou une bière après un cas difficile, mais jamais assez pour réellement être ivre. Haley ne l'aimais pas ivre.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il était rentré d'un cas plutôt exténuant à Milwaukee seulement pour trouver sa maison abandonnée. Sa femme l'avait quitté et avait pris Jack avec elle.

Avec un lourd soupir, Hotch se versa lui-même un autre whisky. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil favori dans son salon maintenant assez vide et pensa que l'enfer était arrivé dans sa vie si bien organisée. Il n'était pourtant pas entièrement sur qu'il avait fait de mauvais. Qu'avait attendu Haley ? Elle savait exactement à quel point son métier signifiait pour lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner son équipe.

Il y était allé pour aider ses agents à trouver un bâtard malsain qui avait utilisé son propre fils pour attirer des femmes dans sa maison et procéder à découper leur cœur. Pourquoi Haley refusait-elle de montrer un peu de compréhension ?

Hotch essaya d'avaler son troisième verre et grimaça à la désagréable brûlure dans le fond de sa gorge. Avec une expression un peu de dégoût sur son visage, il mit le verre vide sur la table à café et se penchât dans son fauteuil, ses yeux se fermant étroitement.

Le profiler était juste sur le point de s'endormir quand la sonnette de la porte sonna. Hotch se tira brusquement de son siège et regarda autour, se sentant un peu désorienté. Il lui prit un moment à se souvenir où il était et quel était ce bruit perturbateur.

Il regardât sa montre et se renfrogna. Il était près de 10 heures du soir. Qui pouvait venir à cette heure tardive ? Il n'attendait personne.

La sonnette sonna une deuxième fois.

Gémissant, Hotch se leva et bougea lentement vers le devant de la porte. Il vacilla un peu et blâma à la fois le whisky et le manque de sommeil durant les derniers jours pour cela. Bien que le profiler n'était pas vraiment en état d'ébriété, il avait une quantité indéniable d'alcool dans le sang qui affectait sa coordination.

Hotch fit un bref contrôle de lui avant d'ouvrir la porte. Excepté pour la chemise, il était encore habillé dans le costume qu'il portait tous les jours, il n'avait seulement pas l'allure aussi soignée que d'habitude. Il passa ses mains à travers ses cheveux noirs pour obtenir sous contrôle quelques éléments indisciplinés et ouvra la porte.

Oh, il pensa reconnaître l'invité inattendu.

« Reid ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

Le jeune agent était dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regard un peu perdu avec ses mains profondément enfouit dans ses poches. Il bougeait sur ses pieds, apparemment mal à l'aise dans sa propre peau.

Regardant l'apparence de son supérieur, Reid nota que bien qu'Hotch portait encore ses habits de travail pour une quelconque raison, il avait l'air plutôt hors d'usage.

« Oh, je vous ais réveillé ? » demanda-t-il avec une légère trace de panique dans la voix. « Je suis désolé, Hotch. Je n'aurait pas du venir ici. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.»

Reid se reculait déjà quand son patron réagit finalement.

« Non, attends, Je ne dormais pas encore vraiment » Assura-t-il à son collègue. Il ouvrit sa porte un peu plus largement. « Veux-tu entrer ? »

Reid se tourna de nouveau et jeta un regard incertain à son patron.

« Vous êtes sur ? »Demanda-t-il hésitant. « Je veux dire, il est tard, je… »

« Entrez », Hotch le poussa, ne laissant place à aucune argumentation. Il fit un pas en arrière pour donner à son invité assez d'espace pour le suivre à l'intérieure de la maison.

Reid entra dans l'immeuble avec un sentiment de gène dans le creux de son estomac. Il n'avait jamais été chez son supérieur avant et il se sentait comme un intrus.

Hotch conduisit son agent à l'intérieur de son salon, en se demandant ce qu'il avait pour lui rendrez visite tard la nuit.

« Veux-tu quelque chose ? Une boisson ? Offrit-il sans enthousiasme. La seule pensée d'avoir un autre verre était assez pour le rendre malade. Il était déjà assez difficile de ne pas bredouiller dans son discours.

A son grand soulagement, Reid secoua sa tête. Hotch lui proposa une place sur le divan mais le plus jeune homme refusa également son offre. Il se tenait juste debout là au milieu de la pièce, regardant n'importe où mais pas Hotch.

Le profiler plus âgé examina son subordonné. Le plus jeune membre de son équipe n'avait pas l'air heureux du tout. _Quelque chose n'allait pas…_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Reid ? Lui demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Sans répondre, le docteur tira sa main gauche de sa poche, ses doigts étroitement enroulés autour d'un morceau de papier plié. Il le donna à Hotch.

Quand le plus vieil homme regarda la lettre, Reid commença à bredouiller. « J'était inquiet… vous savez. Il…il ne rappelait pas…, »Il s'arrêta.

Hotch le regarda. « Tu la trouvé dans sa cabane ? »

Reid opina et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

Le chef d'unité soupira ? _Quel jour._ Songea-t-il désabusé. Il avait été quitté par sa femme et dans le même temps aussi Reid avait été abandonné par son mentor. Hotch mit le papier sur la table près de la bouteille de whisky et alla plus près de son agent.

« Il est parti » Dit le plus jeune avec un tressaillement non souhaité dans la voix. Il regarda son chef avec de grands yeux. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait prévu qu'Hotch fasse concernant ''le départ de Gideon''. Effectivement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici. Il ne voulait juste pas être seul pour le moment. Néanmoins, il se sentit incroyablement pitoyable - Venir ici comme une fille hystérique, envahissant l'espace privé de son supérieur.

« Oui » était tout ce que dit Hotch. Il alla encore plus près de Reid, sans plus se soucier de l'odeur d'alcool dans son haleine. Soigneusement, il plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

Même ce simple geste de confort causa au génie une tension immédiate.

_Il n'est pas habitué à être touché._ Cette triste pensée traversa l'esprit d'Hotch. Il espéra presque que Reid se replie mais le plus jeune homme ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de rompre le contact physique, Reid l'atteint et mis sa main sur le coté du cou d'Hotch. Il bougea lentement son pouce sur la peau par-dessus le col du t-shirt blanc de son patron.

Le plus vieil homme retint son souffle et regarda le visage de Reid. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces tristes yeux noisette…fascination, frayeur. Désir ?

« Où est Haley ? » Demanda distraitement son agent, son regard complètement focalisé sur le cou d'Hotch.

« Elle est parti »

A cela, quelque chose changea dans l'expression de Reid. Il cilla une fois et fût finalement capable de bouger son regard et regarda le visage de son supérieur.

Les longs doigts errèrent à l'arrière du cou d'Hotch. Sans pensée, Reid tira plus près le plus vieil homme et l'embrassa durement sur les lèvres. C'était un court, mais intense moment.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demanda le profiler, consterné par son propre ton de voix calme._ Ne fais pas ça_, répéta encore et encore une voix d'avertissement dans le fond de son esprit.

Les deux visages étaient encore très proches l'un de l'autre et Hotch pouvait entendre le frémissement dans le souffle de Reid.

« Frappe-moi » dit soudainement le plus jeune homme. C'était seulement un murmure mais Hotch le reçu comme un coup dans le plexus solaire.

« Quoi ? »Il dévisagea son subordonné, espérant que c'était un malentendu. Cependant, une petite mais toute aussi familière partie de lui ne partageait pas son espoir. Hotch pouvait sentir d'ores et déjà cette partie qu'il avait caché pendant tant années, le coté obscur en lui, commencer à se réveiller.

« S'il te plait frappe-moi » Encore calme pour l'instant. Reid supplia le plus vieil homme.

Hotch secoua sa tête. Le garçon n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui demandait. Il prit toute sa volonté pour ne pas céder à l'envie de se soumettre à la requête inattendue.

« Non, pourquoi devrais-je faire cela, Reid ? »

Le plus jeune homme semblait être proche des larmes à ce point. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement désespéré dans ses yeux qu'Hotch pouvait sentir une douloureuse brûlure dans sa poitrine._ Non, non, non, non,…_

De nouveau, Reid tenta de tirer Hotch plus près. « S'il te plait, j'ai besoin… »

« Quoi ? » Interrompit durement le plus vieux profiler. « Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin ? »

« J'ai besoin de…sentir cette souffrance, quelque chose… Hotch, s'il te plait ? » La dernière partie sonna plus comme un gémissement. Dans un geste désespéré, Reid appuya son front contre l'épaule de son supérieur. « S'il te plait »

Et la dernière supplication chuchotée fût suffisante pour laisser l'animal en Hotch disponible. Dans un mouvement rapide il poussa le mince homme loin et le gifla avec le dos de sa main en travers du visage. Durement.

Reid trébucha de côté. Il toucha la joué agressé avec des doigts tremblants et fixa le regard sauvage de l'homme devant lui. Et soudainement il su ce qu'il avait exactement besoin. Recherché.

A travers les longues mèches il regarda Hotch et chuchota : « Prends-moi »

_Blesses-moi_

« S'il te plait »

Maintenant que le cas limite était franchit, l'aîné des profilers ne pouvait plus rien arrêter.

Il saisit l'homme blond et le poussa brutalement sur le parquet. Avec sa main gauche Hotch coinça les maigrichons poignets de Spencer au-dessus de la tête du jeune agent contre le sol, pendant que sa main libre ouvrait leurs deux pantalons.

Reid se tortilla sous le poids de son patron. Dans un sens, il avait une peur bleue. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune manière d'arrêter l'homme plus fort maintenant. D'autre part il ne voulait pas l'arrêter. Il chercha à sentir tout cela. Tout ce qu'Hotch était disposé à donner.

« Retournes-toi » L'homme au-dessus de lui grogna et relâcha les poignets déjà meurtris pour laisser Reid changer sa position. Dès que son subordonné fût devant lui, il saisit encore un fois les fins bras et les tint derrière le dos frétillant de l'homme.

Avec les plus subtils doigts de sa main droite, Hotch tira le pantalon de Reid plus bas et commença à le préparer hâtivement.

« Stop » implora une petite voix. « Juste…Fais-le »

Hotch hésita. Pendant une fraction de seconde il se demanda pourquoi Reid essayait si désespéramment de rendre ceci plus douloureux que nécessaire.

« Tu es sûr… » Il ne pouvais pas l'aider mais demander. Après tout, la principale part de lui était encore bienveillante et inquiétait le chef.

La probable et beaucoup plus longue pour réponse vint instantanément. « Oui…S'il te plait »

C'était toute l'assurance qu'Hotch avait besoin. Lentement mais fermement, il entra dans le mince corps, gémit à l'incroyable sensation qui se propagea de son aine à travers son corps entier.

Reid tira une profonde respiration. Cela blessait. Oh Dieu, combien cela blessait. Une simple larme de douleur. Un sifflement aigu quand Hotch s'enfouit aussi profondément en lui. Mais c'était tellement bon. Le sentiment de quelqu'un si proche. La chaleur d'un autre corps, le souffle d'une autre personne sur le dos de son cou.

Trop de temps avait passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti si vivant, si désiré, si utile. Cela avait été antérieur au bâtard malsain, Frank avait forcé Gideon dans une dépression nerveuse….

Hotch senti Reid relaxé. Ce serait plus facile maintenant. Il savait que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. L' étrange plaisir était si écrasant, et trop d'alcool circulait toujours dans ses veines.

Et après quelques mouvements plus durs il avait gémi bruyamment, s'effondrant complètement épuisé sur la silhouette immobile sous lui.

L'homme plus âgé avait besoin de quelques secondes pour revenir à ses sens. Par la suite, il roula sur le côté et regarda appréhensivement Reid.

« Spencer ? » Il demanda doucement et balaya quelques mèches de cheveux brun clair hors des traits délicats du plus jeune homme. La joue de Reid était humide avec les larmes mais il avait une expression de soulagement et de satisfaction total sur son visage qu'Hotch n'avait jamais vu là avant. « Tu n'as… »

« Non » consentit Reid riant et regarda le bas de son corps. Il n'avait rien. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Cela n'avait pas été au sujet du plaisir. Pas cette fois. « J'obtiendrais ma chance. »

Hotch grimaça. « Vraiment ? » Répondit-il taquin.

« Vraiment »Déclara fermement le plus jeune homme. Pour une quelconque raison il était sur que cela ne serait pas sa dernière fois avec Hotch, puisque son patron avait perdu sa femme ; et qu'il avait perdu Gideon…

Reid parvint sur ses pieds. « Hum, la salle de bain ? »

Hotch lui indique le chemin. Ensuite il s'installa encore dans son fauteuil préféré et se versa un quatrième whisky.

_Je pourrais m'habituer à ceci…_

**Fin**


End file.
